1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for use in the recognition of sounds, comprising a filter bank adapted for receiving the sound which has been converted to an electrical signal on an input of said filter bank, and which filter bank is adapted for dividing said electrical signal in a predetermined number of frequency bands and for supplying the energy of said signal, over fixed periods of time on separate outputs per frequency band, while a device which is connected to the outputs is adapted for comparing the succession in the time of the energy distribution patterns over the frequency band with predetermined patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement of this kind is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,363,590. Therein, the integrated output signals of the filter bank are applied to a computer via a multiplexer and an analog-to-digital converter. The spectral distribution of the signal to be examined, integrated over a short period of time, represents a multi-dimensional vector, so that the computer receives a time succession of different vectors which is compared with known successions. For the representation of a vector, however, a large number of bits are required, so that long vector successions require a large storage capacity and a substantial processing time, even in the case of fast computers, so that real time processing is hardly feasible without very large and fast and hence expensive computers being required.